theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Party 2018
The Holiday Party 2018 is a party on The Island that celebrates the Holidays. The party was announced on July 1st, 2018, and began on December 4th, 2018. Fellys were able to explore The Island's festive decorations, meet Sant Zavior and Steve Sailor, and more. It is the 8th Holiday Party on The Island. Construction for the party began on November 27th, 2018. Trivia *Fellys were able to transform into Snow Fellys at the Arcade. *It is the third party to cross years. The first one is the Holiday Party 2016, and the second one is the Holiday Party 2017. *The Snowstorm of 2018 occurred during construction of the party. *The 2011 version of the Shore returned for the first time since the Christmas Party 2012. *A Holiday Gopper could be seen at the Pizzeria, in the same spot that Breve usually is. **There is also a Holiday Gopper Plush in the 2018 Advent Calendar. *On December 18th, more party rooms were added, including the Pet Shop Patio and Santa's Sleigh's return. The Shore was also updated to have the same appearance as the Christmas Party 2011's darker variant. *After December 18th, Sant's Sleigh was made accessible by going through the door at the Pet Shop Patio. *Wix edition released during the party. Party Rooms *Carol Street (Everyone) *Workshop (Everyone) *Sant's Sleigh (Everyone) *Holiday Store (Everyone) *Ship Lobby (Everyone) *Deck (Everyone) *Ship Pool (Everyone) *Ship Diner (Everyone) *Pet Shop Patio (Everyone) *Santas Sleigh (Everyone) Items *Carrot Nose *Holiday Tour Suit *Purple Striped Shirt *Red Nose *Ice Skates *Holiday Lei *Holiday Grass Skirt *Santa Suit *Green Skateboard *Holiday Scarf *Holiday Crab Plush *Red Holiday Sweater *Fireplace Background *Holiday Gopper Plush *Christmas Day Shirt *Gift Sticker *Gingerbread Felly Shirt *Holiday Fish Plush *Milk and Cookies *Green Holiday Sweater *Holiday Apron *Christmas Day Background *Gingerbread Felly Costume Gallery Ads Holiday 2018 Ad.png|The first advertisement Holiday 2018 Ad 2.png|The second advertisement Holiday 18 Adv Now On.png|The advertisement saying it's on now Sneak Peeks Holiday 2018 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Restaurant Other Holiday 2018 Tomorrow.png 2018 Advent Calender.png|2018 Advent Calendar CEOTI Cover.png|Christmas Eve on The Island cover CEOTI Page 1.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 1 CEOTI Page 2.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 2 CEOTI Page 3.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 3 CEOTI Page 4.png|Christmas Eve on The Island page 4 Construction Ogle Dock Snow.png|Ogle Dock Shopping Center Snow.png|Shopping Center Town Snow 2018.png|Town Party Pictures Arcade Holiday 18.png|Arcade Beach Holiday 18.png|Beach Beacon Holiday 18.png|Beacon Book Store Holiday 18.png|Book Store Cafe Holiday 18.png|Cafe Care Center Holiday 18.png|Care Center Carol Street Holiday 18.png|Carol Street Cave Holiday 18.png|Cave Chocolate Factory Holiday 18.png|Chocolate Factory Classroom Holiday 18.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Holiday 18.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Holiday.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Holiday 18.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Holiday 18.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Holiday 18.png|Crab Rock Dance snow.jpg|Dance Club Ship Deck Holiday 18.png|Deck District Holiday 18.png|District DJ Lounge Holiday 18.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Holiday.png|Dojo Downtown Holiday 18.png|Downtown FEA HQ Holiday 18.png|FEA HQ Field Holiday.png|Field Fire Dojo Holiday 18.png|Fire Dojo Golf Course Holiday 18.png|Golf Course Gym Holiday 18.png|Gym Holiday Store 18.png|Holiday Store Iceberg Holiday 18.png|Iceberg Pool holiday.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Holiday 18.png|Industrial Laboratory Holiday 18.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Holiday 18.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Holiday.jpg|Lighthouse Nibiru Dojo Holiday 18.png|Nibiru Dojo Ogle Dock Holiday 18.png|Ogle Dock Park Holiday 18.png|Park Patuna Park Holiday.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Holiday 18.png|Performance Center Pet Park Holiday 18.png|Pet Park Pet shop snow.jpg|Pet Shop Roof christmas 2012.png|Pet Shop Patio Pizzeria Holiday.png|Pizzeria Playground Holiday 18.png|Playground Plaza Holiday 18.png|Plaza Restaurant Holiday 18.png|Restaurant Santa sleigh.png|Santas Sleigh Sant's Sleigh 18.png|Sant's Sleigh School Hall Holiday 18.png|School Hall Science District Holiday 18.png|Science District Science Museum Holiday 18.png|Science Museum Ship Diner Holiday 18.png|Ship Diner Ship Lobby Holiday 18.png|Ship Lobby Ship Pool Holiday 18.png|Ship Pool Shopping Center Holiday 18.png|Shopping Center Shore Holiday 18.png|Shore phase 1 Shore Holiday 2.png|Shore phase 2 Skatepark Holiday 18.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Holiday 18.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Holiday 18.png|Stadium Studio Holiday 18.png|Studio Town Holiday 18.png|Town Village Holiday 18.png|Village Weather Center Holiday 18.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Holiday 18.png|Wind Dojo Workshop 18.png|Workshop Sant Zavior Spotted Sant Spot 1.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Workshop Sant Spot 2.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Workshop Sant Spot 3.png|Sant Zavior spotted at the Workshop Music *Town, Shopping Center, Downtown, Playground, Stadium, Skatepark, Beach *Park *Shore *Dance Club *FEA HQ *Arcade, Coin Cave, Music Store, Clothes Shop, Pet Shop, Care Center, School Hall, Classroom, Lunch Room, Gym, Lighthouse, Holiday Store *Restaurant *Crab Lounge, Indoor Pool, DJ Lounge, Book Store *Dojo, Chocolate Factory *Ogle Dock *District *Industrial, Carol Street *Plaza, Lighthouse Cliff *Laboratory *Cave *Iceberg *Ship Lobby, Ship Diner, Ship Pool *Ship Deck *Sant's Sleigh See Also *Holiday Partys *Christmas Party 2011 *Christmas Party 2012 *Holiday Party 2013 *Holiday Party 2014 *Holiday Party 2015 *Holiday Party 2016 *Holiday Party 2017 Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2018 Category:2018 Category:Parties